General purpose query execution plans are written to provide a solution in multiple situations such as various industries, geographic regions, financial markets, and business processes. Query execution plans are typically written in a database language such as SQL. These database languages are based on statements that are evaluated in combination with database tables. Only limited ways to optimize the runtime of the query execution plans are available. Two known approaches are to take into account the statistics about table sizes, and to take into account the statistics about table indexes. Even with these known approaches, query execution plans is slow and inefficient.